Three Snakes Of Life
by SSOTVDG
Summary: epic tale of Naitle nay-till and cistel sis-till . a male\male love story. both boys go insearch of their family heritige, their bloodlines shocking them into a fued. nc-17 rating
1. Progule

The three snakes of life Prologue There are three snakes of life. Lurstumous the snake of lust, Henoumous the snake of happiness, and Searnmous the snake of sadness. Each person in their life has been bitten by one of the snakes of life and is to fulfill the action each snake of life represents. Each person bitten by Lurstumous will inflict lust on everyone, Henoumous will inflict happiness, and Searnmous will inflict sadness. The only way to tell which snake of life you serve is to add your birth date to the year it is now, divide your age to that number and subtract the number of your age backwards, but beware of the three snakes of life curse. For it will keep you under the control of a snake forever, with no way to break the curse. 1993+2009/15-51= 2075 


	2. Secret of the Wichtsore Family

Chapter 1 ~Secret of the Wichtsore Family Naitile Wichtsore is his name name, living is his game. A family of four; a mother, a father, and two sons. Nickilis Wichtsore, Jilian Wichtsore, Cistel Wichtsore and Naitile Wichtsore. There house is like a mansion, many corridors, many rooms, and many doors, most in which the Wichtsore sons where not allowed to open or go in. Nickilis and Jilian Wichtsore, married, with two sons, Cistel and Naitile. Nickilis is a hard working sorrowful man who works most of the day away in what the Wichtsore sons call "the night room", a room down a corridor the boys could not go down. Jilian, a house wife, spending her days cooking and cleaning along side her maids, keeping watch on her sons. Cistel and Naitile just two boys, but far opposites. Cistel, a playful happy child at the age of 13, playing in the rain playing in mud, climbing trees and making games, while Naitile is a skillful teen at the age of 16, spending his time reading, no where to be found, submersed in his studies, helping his brother with his studies or helping his mother or father with little chores. All peacefulness was balanced in their lives, until that one fateful day. Naitile was studying along side Cistel, who was carefully ignoring the book in front of himself. With a swift motion Cistel felt a sharp pain on his thy "Ahh!" he shouted out loudly as he rubbed his thy, he looked up at Naitile who was returning his hand to his book to flip the page "Serves you right." He said calmly. He placed his elbow on the table and turned his head to look at his brother; he quickly looked over him and smiled. Cistel patted his thy and let his cheeks tinge pink before looking away form Naitile and looking at the book in front of him. Naitile stopped his gaze and returned to reading. In one timeless second a loud shriek echoed through the boys' study, Cistel stood covering his mouth with his hands, he ran from the room, Naitile chasing after him. Once Naitile had caught hold of Cistel's arm and pulled him backward, they where before the scene of their mother dead, her body parts strewn across the corridor where their fathers work room was. Their father was lying over their mother's torso, blood-soaked, weeping and drinking down their mother's blood. The two boys where stunned, tears rolling from their eyes to their cheeks as memories of there years of study blazed through them like fire; their mother helping them studying, reading to them and teaching them what it meant to be a Wichtsore. That day Nickilis Wichtsore realized what he was in life, sorrow itself. The Wichtsore sons realized something that day as well, there father was a murderer. ~What it means to be a Wichtsore To be a Wichtsore meant that it was of the highest taboos to take in someone else's blood, for if you needed it, you where of the damned. You could not take someone else's life force, or blood. For that is what keeps all living. If you are of the damned you where deemed a wrong of this world, therefore exiled, and or executes well as other darker secrets lurking, unknown to the later generations of the noble Wichtsore family. What the Wichtsore father had done, was curse himself, and be damned by his own rules. The Wichtsore sons,after that fateful incident, harbored distrust and hatred for their father, leaving him alone in his sorrowful world he gave himself. The Wichtsore sons had wondered from town to town, now wondering themselves, what it meant to be a Wichtsore. The two boys found themselves begin practicing a sort of craft that let them become who they wanted. Cistel and Naitile became close, letting the past fade into memory, they became an old part of themselves. A happy cheerful curious boy and a concealing skilled complex teen. As the years went on though, both boys made a living on writing and selling books, their family name hidden by unknown faces. Naitile and Cistel's practices remained hidden in their wood. A sweet smelling, semi-lit damp forest their home resided in. Their small cottage in a little clearing in the center of their wood, a good sized cottage for the two, a homy atmosphere with many secrets hidden within. The two Wichtsore sons had many routines, but that never stopped them from their blood bonding name to up-hold. The boys never knew what could be in store for them, how much power they could have at their finger tips, or how much loyalty one person could have. It seemed to them, normal life was silly, a mere rock in a pond, or a leaf in a thicket. Their only light was each other. Neither boy could even have fathomed what was in store in their own future; what hatred, passion, lust, confusion and distrust could lurk in their own souls. 


	3. Naitile and Cistel

Chapter 2 Naitile and Cistel Cistel would always wake after Naitile. Cistel always thought his brother did not even sleep because he could never be up early enough to be awake before Naitile. Naitile always woke early in the morning, he did not necessarily have anything to do that was or was not of importance, but he woke early for some reason. Cistel could only recall one time he awoke before Naitile did, but there where consequences of that day. Cistel opened his eyes and rolled over, feeling the warmth of his bed all around him. He yawned, sighing as he sat up to look around his room, he looked at his closed door confused, getting up after a minute of staring at the big hard wood door. He walked lightly to the door and turned the knob, leaning out into the hall way he scanned the hall looking for Naitile, but he wasn't there. He sighed and stepped into the hall way, leaving his door half open as he walked down the hall to the kitchen. He peered around the corner of the hall into the medium sized kitchen, but Naitile wasn't there either. Cistel leaned against the wall and took a quick glance around the kitchen again before turning around; he noticed right away that Naitile's door was open. He quietly tip toed over and peered inside, only to see a large lump beneath the blankets on Naitile's bed. He crept over to the side of his brother's bed and gently lifted the blanket from the pillow; to his surprise his brother was asleep. He glanced around the room quickly, his eye catching a book opened face down on the night stand beside the bed with a fountain pen perched in its bottle next to the book. He let the blanket slip from his fingers as he gently swayed away from the bed, closer to the book on the nightstand. He felt like the book drew him in-like he was being pulled into a dream- he gently picked up the book and looked at the page it was left on; his body froze as he read over the page. The contents of the page where like a din within his mind, repeating the words over and over again- "I feel nostalgic and heart broken. Like I'm drifting amiss off of a cliff to fall into darkness, to be held gently and be comfortable with darkness' arms wrapped around me- rocking me- persuading me to fall into dream…to fall into a sweet dream- only my brother and me." Cistel closed the book and set it down, sweetly staring at his brothers sleeping face, he smiled gently and moved the covers so he could lye down, he pulled the blanket over himself and snuggled up against Naitile placing his head on Naitile's shoulder, curling his body close. Sighing with a satisfying relief Cistel closed his eyes and lightly smiled. An hour after Cistel had lain down with Naitile, Naitile opened his eyes, feeling heavy, he tried to shift his body but found he could not. His hazy gaze turned over to see Cistel's sleeping face, it took him a couple of seconds to comprehend he wasn't the only one in his bed. His eyes widened in shock, and with a quick and powerful shove he pushed Cistel off his bed. With a loud thump Cistel hit the floor, yelping out a loud scream. Naitile was on his feet staring at his brother with resentment and shock, Cistel peered over the bed from where he sat on the floor and yelled at Naitile "What the hell! What was that for!?!" Naitile cringed for a brief second then started yelling back as he saw his journal closed on his nightstand "You! You ignorant son of a bitch! YOU where in bed with ME! Plus YOU read MY journal! You idiot! Why the hell where you in here!? Get out! Get out!!!" Cistel stared at his brother in awe, putting his head down he put his hands on the floor to help himself up. "I wont do it again, brother…" he stood and walked out of his room, tears falling from his beautiful bright green eyes, only to run to his chin to drip to the floor. ~Wichtsore sons in the making~ What their mother had taught them, what their father had shown them... nothing prepared them for the night they would finally become true Wichtsore ares. The boys had, had a scuffle on the living room floor, it all beginning with Cistel asking Naitile to move over on their little couch. After naitiles refusal cistel tackled the older teen off the couch and onto their wooden floor. Naitile had yelped out at the gesture, but fought his way out of his younger brothers grasp, pinning the youngster to the floor, he huffed. After a few moments and a continuation of cistel's struggles, naitile sighed "Are you done yet!?" he asked tentavely, sitting on his brother, pinning his arms above his head, naitile keeping his brothers feet from flialing around by locking his legs with his younger brothers. Cistel struggled futtily for another moment and breathed out heavily, as if he was holding his breath. He closed his eyes, feeling his older brother adjust his grip on his wrists, he bucked forward instantly, moving his brother, in turn stradiling him playfully as he held the boy that once fettered him to the floor. Cistel laughed abnoxiouslyat the older teen on the floor benith him " Nope!" He let out inconsiderately. Naitile sighed and stared at his brother "just get up cistel." His brother stated, only getting a wider smile from his younger brother. Naitile sighed "Get up." He demanded, cistel only readjusting his position, a shot of something going up his spine, making his body quiver. Naitile noticed this and spoke more loudly "Cistel...get, up!" he started struggling, contemplating the tingle up his spine was the same as cistels, as it made him shiver lightly. Cistels eyes widened "You feel it to right!?" Naitile looked at his brother almost dumbfounded, thinking to himself what the hell his brother was, exactly, implying. Cistel leaned down and blew in naitiles face "Ha! I got'cha!!" Naitiles eyes narrowed at his brothers stupidity and goofy smile. Pushing his younger brother off, naitile stood, sitting back on the couch, shoving cistel over with his foot as he sat back down. Cistel sat up, poting, looking at his brother from the floor "Jeez, you act as if-" he was cut off, a hard object hitting his head, a book. He clutched his forehead and groned "Jeez!" he yepled out as he groped the floor beside him searching for the book that hit him "So now its books!" he half-shouted, lowering his tone as the feel of irony washed over him, he spoke, eyes narrowed at his brother as he waved the book around "The karma effect....." he paused, and stopped swinging the book around "Wo is me! oh wo is me, what crule karma-" he lowered his tone from dramatical to sarcastic "Karma, only to be hit in the head by a flying book!" he paused, shouting "Yet!" he paused again, moreover portraying suspense in his comical statement "Books cannot fly!" he stood and acted like he could fly, dipping his body, dogging objects and flapping his arms as he circled his brother around the couch "Oh brother of mine-" he paused rounding the couch again, then shouted "BOOKS DONT FLY!" naitile shook his head in pitty at his younger brother standing in front of him, his arm extended handing over the book, naitile looked up, to see his brother with a grin on his face. He hated that about cistel, how hed play around and act moronic, playing with words and twisting actions. Naitiles younger brother was, none the less, a jokester, but he knew when to draw the line. Naitile extended his arm, reaching for the book, he stared at his brother, who looked occupied as he stared back into his older brothers eyes "What?" naitile let out as he grabbed the book, both of them holding on,cistel not wanting to let go, seemingly lost in the depths of his brothers eyes, then he spoke "Let us not speak on matters that do not concern us, but let us act on what we feel, concerning eachother..." Naitiles eyes went soft, but cistel was still lost in his brothers eyes. Naitile knew what he spoke of, he knew what those words ment to both of them, but the time couldn't be worse...and his brother was more then grinned, he was ready, but was naitile? He didn't care, he needed to know, and he needed it more than anything. He pushed the book at naitile, leaning into his push, Many things shot through naitiles head, but nothing told him what would happen kissed his older brother on the lips, the book falling to the ground, naitiles eyes wide, crimson burning under them. Naitiles body heated up, the brothers body heat mingling. Naitiles mind raced as something stirred in him, his hands on his younger brothers shoulders, trying to push, but to his dismay, his strength left him. Naitile screamed to himself it was wrong, but he couldn't come to push Cistel away. Naitile let his sense go, forcing his brother to the floor, earning a gasp from Cistel that sent shivers right down to his hard cock, he took the opportune moment to let his tongue slip by his brothers lips, exploring the wet and warm cavern of Cistel's mouth. Cistel, gaining such pleasure, back arching ever so slightly, his hands warping around Naitile's neck. Naitile broke the kiss and trailed kisses down Cistel's neck, earning a pleasurable moan from the smaller boy when his lips touched a special spot on his neck. Naitile licked at the spot then bit down, Cistel arching his back fervidly now, Naitile trailing his hands down Cistel's back, making him arch painfully. Naitile grasped Cistel's ass, gripping him tightly, grinding his hard cock into the tightening denim of Cistel's pants, pressing into his erect member. Cistel moaned loudly, clutching his hands over his mouth, he felt so good, he wanted Naitile inside of him, but would Naitile go that far? Cistel didn't know, but he hoped his brother would oblige to the wants...and needs both boys had. Naitile bit harder, grinding harder, and gripping harder, the simultaneous pleasure Cistel had, it was mind blowing, just then a hoarse scream racked Naitile's ears,it was like music to him as he made cistel scream out, letting him cum in his pants. Naitile pulled away from cicstels neck, a bright red mark left in the shape of a mouth, a crimson color slipping from the wound, the place naitile bit slathered in the crimson liquid, shining from the light, it seeped down his shoulder. Naitiles lips where spotted with the liquid, licking his lips free of the crimson, he stared at his brother, chest heaving, his pants quick and unstable as the tremmors of his release passing through him. Naitile leaned down, noticing his brothers cock was still hard, he smirked and kissed the blonde again, licking his lower lip, he gained access again, their kiss savage, toungs fighting for dominence. Naitile tore away cistels shirt, exposing a toned pale chest that seemed porcilin, breakable at the touch. Cistel in turn un-clasping naitiles pants, and in naitiles wark, his pants where at their feet. Cistel tore naitiles shirt, the buttons popping off the threads, hitting the floor with a low sound. The shirt still sat on naitiles shoulders, as well, exposing a toned and pale chest. Cistel slid his hands under the material of the shirt on naitiles broud shoulders and slid the tattered cloth off his brother, marvaling at the beauty of his brother. Something stirred within naitile as he stared at his panting brother benith him, nothing short of lust passed over him, clutching onto his brothers throte, cistel gasped, letting out a breathy moan. A grin crossed cistel face as pleasure spred through his body, choking out words, his body arched "Har...der" naitile complied, squeezing harder, his free hand limp at his side, cistel's eyes shut, his mouth parted somewhat, his brothers expression changing only into a wider grin as he constricted his brothers air ways. His free hand trailed down cistels body, gripping his quevering erection tightly at the base, earning a strangled cry from his younger brother. Naitile released his brotheres throte, a loud gasp shot through the air, sending tremors through them, a shiver of pleasure racking their bodies. Naitiel grinned and settled himself between cistels legs, spreading his thys, hand still gripped firmly and tightly on his brothers cock. Cistel gasped out,a moan escaping his plum pink and slightly swollen lips as his brother gave a lick to the head of his erection. His body quivered as naitile poped the head of his brothers cock into his mouth, laping it with his tounge, he engulfed the entire member, cistel screaming in pleasure. Nitiles head bobbed up and down, deep throating his brother every time he took the member into his mouth. Cistel moaned out, arching his back, not being abel to help but buck his hips forward, Naitiles hands quickly comming to his younger brothers hips to hold him still as he writherd at his touch. Cistel's moans became more and more loud, his pants quickening as he felt his climax near closer, his brother licking the underside of his hard shaft, sucking harder as he lightly bit the base of his younger brothers cock. Cistel screamed out as his brothers ministrations, cumming deep into naitiles throte, his brother drinking every last drop of cistels seed. Naitile pulled away, licking his lips, he looked up to see his brother trembling, hands clasped over his mouth, eyes closed as he panted. Naitile leaned forward, crawling to hover over his brother, cistle opened his eyes, sliping his hands down to his side, naitile leaned forward, pressing his lips roughly to cistels as they engaged in a passonate kiss. As their toungs battled for dominence,yet again, naitile tasted something unfimiliar, a metallic taste, and couldn't place it. He pulled away, seeing the trail of sweetly metallic crimson trail from his brothers lips, it begain to pour from the side of cistel's mouth, almost gushing out, splating as it his the floor, naitiles mind raced, panic taking hold of the older teen as he watched his brother spit up blood. Cistel sat up slightly, leaning on one of his elbows, touching the side of naitiles face with the other, blood still falling from his mouth, he smiled with as much warmth as he could, falling limply to the ground, his brother rushing to move him,help him, and coax him awake, but to his avail- all he could do was sit by his brothers side, after the countless gallons of blood pourd from cistel, and hope his younger brother would awake. Naitile had ignored how whoose he felt, how horrid his own body felt. He stared at his brother in confusion,thinking "what could have happned? Was cistel sick and he didn't tell me?" Why did he feel so wound up? His body felt numb against the felt of his chair, he felt as if he couldn't move, he couldn't figure out why his heart pounded against his rib cage, and he couldn't help but picture his younger brothers face as he layed in his arms, bleeding. What he couldn't pass was why, even though, his brother was practically dieying in his arms, his cock got hard, harder than it had ever been... at the sight of his brothers bleeding smile. His manhood became stiff at the thought, thinking to himself why this was, he was completly cought up in this, not noticing his brotheres shivers and twitches from under the covers of his bed. Naitile then glanced over to see this, staring at his brothers figure through the blankets, all thought seiced, halting at the sight, he felt caution and danger wash over him, his head begining to spin, as his eyes closed lightly, falling over off the chair and onto the hard wood floor, he kept his eyes open as long as he could, untill he drifted off, laying unconcious on the floor nets his bed where his brother layed. 


	4. Whos madame Von,what are ulriies and wha

Chapter 3 Whos madame Von,what are ulriies and what's a traws? Niatiles gaze was hazy, he could only make out that it must me night, and someone in a long robe or dress was watchinghim from a table, quite a bit aways from him too. He tryd to slowly move, but found he couldn't at all, his struggles becoming harsher and harsher as time went on. He looked around only to find a mass of dark hair smothering him, if he turned his head to the right, and a mass of light hair if he turned to the left. He sat up as far as he could on his elbows and looked araound, still only abel to make out bigger objects. Soon, after a few moments of adjusting, he was able to see everything araound him. He looked to his left and right, finding two indentical beings laying on each side of him, bnot apperaing to be small male children. Naitile became cautious as he heard something from infront of him, though he could not see due to the dark shadow beeing cast on that side of the room, a figure begain to step from the shadow, a smile plastered on their porcilin features, a soft voice emitting from behind the lightly parted lips "Do not be alarmed....." they paused, stepping fully out of the darkness that,only moments ago, enveloped them "I am your mothers friend, Madame Von." The person had a light english accent. They sat at the end of the bed, crossing their legs under the tight black silk robe. Naitile studied the person intensly, they where pale and skinny and well defined, at first glance you might of thought it to be a woman. Within closer studying, naitile found that the person who looked so much like a woman, was a man. The man, as naitile found it, leaned closer to him on the bed, reaching his hand out polietly "You musn't be so 'fraid young naitile, im not the enemy." Naitile glared at the man "My mother would not associate, nor even greet the likes of you, speaking with suck vulgar and improper talk, let alone an english man dressed to portray a woman." the man distended his arm and set it upon his lap "I assure you i am your motheres friend. You where just a lil'tike the first time we met. You where three years when i met you, of corse you wouldn't remember." The man pulled a photo from his sleeve and handed it to naitile "You, your mother, father, brother, uncle, and me." The man smiled as he picked the photo up and examined it, a sound of torture escaping the back of his throte as he stared at the photo in his hand. He handed it back to the man and stared at the dark blue blanket that covered his lower body, panic stricking him "Wheres cistel!?" he yelled at the man, the man sighed "When i got to your home..." he paused placing the photo back in his sleeve "He wasn't there. I saw that he had lost a lot of blood and suspected what had happned." His eyes glowed with a bright green as he looked up at naitile with a grinning smile "Wichtsore sons in the making." he blinked, setting his eyes back to their darker color and sighed "You two..." he paused looking at a blank wall, one photo in a wood frame nailed to it "Jilian told me you two would awaken your powers together.... i wasn't expecting this though." Naitile gritted his teeth 'does he know what we did together?' The man looked back at naitile "So much blood loss...." he sighed shaking his head lightly "Cistel was taken by a Traws." his eyes narrowed in anger, buit naitile remaind unphased "A....Book?" the man looked at him confused "How...far have you gotten into your studies as a wichtsore?" naitile sighed "Study of our science..." the man shook his head "Your mother always wanted to protect you two..." The man sighed "A Traws is a demon who steals power in order to awake its master, their master being viscount drief , which no harm can come from him. He's a friend of the wichtsore family, and with cistel radiating power from his awakening drief will be awake in no time and have cistel in his extream care, no worries, i can fell him, and he's awake. Your brother is in safe care. Proboly awake and sipping tea with him." Naitile breathed a sigh of remembered the viscount from his mothers stories, how silly he was, but when it came time he was an excelent doctor for the magically inclined. His mother usually smiled and winked at him, kissing him on the forehead after telling him things like that. He smiled at the thought of his mothers stories. Looking up at the man he stared, feeling his stomach flip as he smelled the sweet scent of his surroundings,he turned pale, the man smilling at him warmly. "Dont worry about those two. They'll stay asleep for a while longer, you get some rest now." The man got up and fixed his robe, naitile gingerly placing himself back inbetween the two twins, closing his eyes, sighing, falling back into slumber. Cistel awoke to little demons scurrying aound, their little low screetchy hoarse voices all around. He sat up from the bed he lay in and looked araound, there where three little deamons in the room, who, one cistel sat up, went running out of the room yelling in their high screechy voices " Master Drief! Master Drief! Master Drief!" a tall man with short dark hair with a ark green tint to it walked into the room in black slacks and an open crimson button down shirt,scratching the back of his head lazily,following the little demons. He stopped hit strut into the room short as he saw cistel looking up at him, he rushed over "Cistel m'boy! How've you been little guy!? The last time i seen you you where so small! You Where just out of learning how to speak!!" Cistel looked at the man in confusion, realizing who it was his face brightened "Viscount!?" them man splayed a goofy grin "Such formalities! Call me uncle Drief for peets sake!" Cistel smiled brightly "Uncle drief it is then!" the man named Drief smiled warmly hugging cistel tightly, earning a groan from the young boy. The viscount pulled away, staring at the pale boy "Your eminataing power...." He paused looking the boy over "When did you get your powers? There so strong..." he paused again smilling "I knew you'd be a strong one!" cistel cocked his head "Powers?" the viscount stared at him, this time it was his turn to be confused as he stared at the youngster sitting before him "Did your father help you?" cistels face turned angry "No." the viscount was still confused "Then... Naitile?" cistel looked up at the viscount "Umm....I dont know..." Drief stared at cistel "You...." he paused tralling off, mumbling to himself, getting louder and louder "That old....no,no,no....yes! The old folk tail.....mhm....Jilian's grandmother told....Kids....uh-huh..." he trailed off around the room, pausing, Turning to face cistel "No......" he pause stepping closer to cistel "No!" he walked swiftly to cistel "Did you have sex with naitile!?" cistel's eyes grew wide "WHAT!?" cistel was shoked, the viscount shouting at him "Did you have sex with naitile!? Tell me!" cistel shook his head vigerously "No...No!" the viscount seemed to relax "Did he touch you? Take in your semen? Did he kiss you?" Cistel was shoked at the questions his mothers and fathers friend was shouting at him, he was hesetant to say anything, the only thing slipping out of his mout was "No." A flat answer, which seemed to calm the viscount down dramatically. He sighed "Your brother is with Madame Von." drief spoke calmly "Apparntly my Taws Brought you here in quite a hurry, feeling your Powers.....i assume you two.... awakened your powers somehow... i feel your brothers power radiating....a close, somewhat like frequncy to yours. You must have awakened eachothers...." He trailed off in thought. Cistel stared at the viscount "Madame Von? Who is she?" Drief looked at cistel "Dont you remember...." he paused "Ah thats right, the last time you seen HIM....you where still a baby." cistel giggled "A man.... is a madame? thats kinda weird...no?" The viscount tilyed his head and chuckled "Yeah, hes a weird one." he paused looking around the room "I know! I'll cheer you up with a story," adding a side note aloud "you look down," He crossed his legs continuing again "Have you heard the story about the lonely courtesan!?" cistel shook his head. The viscount chuckled "There once was a courtesan who was resided in a brothel, but not any brothel! A famous brothel known for its handsome men and beautiful woman. This coutresan was a young boy. A beautiful young boy, with looks of a woman. This beautiful boy made his way as a whore on the street, untill the owner of that famous brothel picked the boy up. The owner took the boy in, giving him Beautiful cloths, a home and food. The price, work at his brothel. The boy, wanting the nice things the man gave him, took the offer, and worked as a courtesan. As beautiful as the boy was, he did not get any coustomers. The boy felt like he was ugly compared to the other women and men in the brothel, but that was not true. Those men and woman withing the brothel where envious of the boy- they wanted that porcilin beauty- but couldn't have it. The boy grew up lonely, the owner the only one to comphort him- but that was seldomly- due to the owners schedual. The boy had reached a ripe age of fifteen, his beauty growing day by day, finaly he had a customer. The man was tall and beautiful just like the boy. He had denied the woman that clung to him and shooed away the men that lusted for him and called them whores and unpure. He was at a brothel calling woman and men sluts,the same. He was crazy! The woman cryed and the men cooed as their ways where called out as rude and unpleasant. His ranting stopped as he layed eyes on the same beauty as his. He spoke calmly then. He spoke of wanting a virgin with the beauty of a goddess...man or women he did not care. He stated to the owner he wanted purity. He recived just that. The boy of porcilin beauty. He did not dirty the boy. He talked with him. Day by day the man came back, talking with the boy and playing games with the boy. He begain to develop love for the boy, and in time bought the boy from the brothel telling the owner danger was in the air and he needed the boy and his purity...his love. The owner was hesetent, HE wanted the boy, but in all the man was greedy and took the money sending the man on his way with the boy. The next day the brothel burned down as the man and the boy shared their love. The end." the viscount smiled "It was an old folk tail said that two peoples love can burn the most horrd places down." he chuckled "A teens tail i s'pose." cistel laughed "Your a good story teller." Drief laughed wickedly "I s'pose so lil one... i'pose so." Naitile awoke to the two twins, on either side of him, wraped around , he rubbed his face against the pillow that was pressing against the side of his face, he yawned, the two beside him clutching onto him harder, their eyes fluttering open. The snuggled up closer and whispered at the same time "Good morning..." they both looked up at naitile with sly grins on their face , a lustful look in there eyes. Madamw Von chuckled lowly and walked from the darkness, yet again "Vallar, Rallav. Dont tease the yong one." the two boys glanced at eachother and at Madame von, before placing their gaze upon naitile again. The boy to the left of naitile placed a hand on naitiles left shoulder and dragged it down his back softly "Madame, we only wish..." the boy to the right of naitile placed his hand on naitiles right shoulder, mimicking the boy on the left's action from before,running his hand down the front of naitile, finishing off the boy's on the right scentence "...to have fun with him." Madame von stepped further into the room and bent forward slightly, smiling "He is much to young." the two boys begain to pout, crossing their arms "That's a lie!" the one on the left stated, almost yelling, the one on the right nodding "Surely older!" the bouy on the left of naitile repeated after the boy on the right "Surely older!" both boys quickly added, their voices resonating, in harmony "Surely older." Madame von gently walked over and sat at the foot of the bed, quietly speaking "This is the son of jilian and nikilis. Naitile. Please treat him as you would me." both boys looked at madame von in confusion before they both spoke "Naitile.... he is a good looking person." madame von shook his head "Vallar, Rallav.....Do not tease the boy." they pouted, turning to the sides of the bed, away from naitile. Madame von chuckled "Rallav, go prepare naitile something to eat." The boy to the left of naitile rose from the bed and turned to madame von and bowed before prancing off in nothing but a pair of underwear and a baggy t-shirt. "Vallar, i would like you to prepare a two seperate baths for naitile and myself." the boy on the right of naitile stood, clad in the same wear as the boy called Rallev wore and bowed tword madame von, before prancing the same way the other twin did, out of the room. 


End file.
